ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/August
August 1 Instagram Twitter :"@TheLaurenHutton you are forever" :"The best part is my lil sis does it all herself. She's a craft genius and the leather was crackled by hand. �� http://www.mtv.com/news/1886053/lady-gaga-sister-fashion/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 003.jpg|Backstage 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 001.jpg August 2 Instagram Twitter :"Bathtime. I love singing with Tony so much, and touring ARTPOP. I'm so happy it hurts to smile �� http://instagram.com/p/rNPo7xJFK9/ ''" :"''Ok I'm hearing major things about #artRaveTahoe outfits! Post them and I will FAV!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Harveys Lake Tahoe Inside 8-2-14 At Harveys Lake Tahoe in Stateline 001.jpg Backstage 8-2-14 Backstage at Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 001.jpg 8-2-14 Backstage at Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 002.jpg Leaving the Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 001.jpg 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg August 3 Instagram Twitter August 4 Instagram Twitter :"@BrookeCandy thanks brooke that was so nice! You know I love both you and Nicola. Keep fuckin em up! #KleinGirls" :"Cheek to Cheek ��me and bobby http://instagram.com/p/rSw5XgJFKH/ ''" :"''Ya know, @bobby_campbell my manager! Plannin' away it's the best time of the year." :"I am so excited for #artRAVESaltLakeCity tonight! Lemmie see your outfits! I can't wait little monsters, I love you! ����" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: EnergySolutions Arena 8-4-14 Backstage at EnergySolutions in Salt Lake City 001.jpg|Backstage August 5 Twitter :"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen! That seal is so stoked! http://ift.tt/1o7z6ob ''" :"''Sometimes you need to check your lipstick! VIDEO: Lady Gaga chases after a truck to look in the mirror. http://youtu.be/UgpiLgz-t4g ''" Instagram H&M Holiday Campaign 2014 Devin Doyle Photoshoot :Main articles: H&M, Devin Doyle, Soraya Zaman 8-0-14 Devin Doyle 001.jpg 8-0-14 Devin Doyle 002.jpg 0-0-14 Soraya Zaman 013.jpg August 6 Instagram :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes every new journey better than the last. ��" 8-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes… http://instagram.com/p/rWL1kfpFD-/ ''" :"''Happy Birthday Andy Warhol. Pop Culture was in Art, now ART's in POP Culture in Me! He continues to inspire me, and everything, everywhere.." artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Pepsi Center 8-6-14 Backstage at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg|Backstage August 7 Twitter Instagram August 8 Instagram Twitter :"@jacob_gaga thank you! i think so too" :"Ok SEATTLE THERE IS NO TURNING BACK I'm here, feeling great, and ready to throw the RAVE U DESERVE!" :"#artraveSEATTLE it's the LAST artRave in the US I'm ready to rumble! http://instagram.com/p/rdoG49JFCP/ ''" Arriving Hotel in Seattle 8-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpeg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: KeyArena 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg|Backstage 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 002.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 003.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 004.jpg Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 8-8-14 Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg August 9 Instagram Twitter :"SEATTLE http://instagram.com/p/rfP6DsJFJX/ ''" :"''The LAST artRAVE for the North American Leg is tonight in Vancouver! Trend it! #artRAVEVancouver let me see your outfits and #monsterstyle" Leaving Hotel in Vancouver 8-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Vancouver 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Roger's Arena 8-9-14 Backstage at Roger's Arena in Vancouver 001.jpg|Backstage August 10 Instagram Twitter :"Paparazzi on in the gym *sinks into the elliptical* ��" :"My beautiful lil bubba #asiagram I'm gonna miss her and US monsters. We've had such a killer summer… http://instagram.com/p/riw4bkJFOQ/ ''" August 11 Instagram Twitter LittleMonsters.com At Chicago O'Hare International Airport 8-11-14 At Chicago Airport 001.jpg 8-11-14 At Chicago Airport 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears pumps by Prada and sunglasses by Le Specs. August 12 Arriving at Narita International Airport in Tokyo 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 08-12-2014 Arriving at Narita Airport,Japan.jpg 53e9dedb3808d69c358b45f4.jpg 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a catsuit by Perry Meek, shoes by Pleaser and "Simbolismo" sunglasses by Casanova. Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter Leaving Shabu Shabu House Restaurant in Tokyo 8-12-14 Leaving Shabu Shabu Restaurant in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-12-14 Leaving Shabu Shabu Restaurant in Tokyo 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga a headpiece accessorie by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi, a hat by 99%IS- and a choker by Christian Dada. August 13 At Dog Store in Harajuku 8-13-14 At Dog Store in Harajuku 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi (AW 14 from “The Grave of a Beast” Collection). Instagram Twitter :"@GagaCupCaxe people accept me for who I am here. So I guess I just feel completely free :)" :"Their whole store is like an artpiece and they made it look so special for me. http://instagram.com/p/rpN7WxpFE7/ ''" :"''I left with amazing clothes and a portrait of me as a gift. Such a beautiful place. My people. Just me… http://instagram.com/p/rpOOjBJFFi/ ''" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field August 14 Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field 8-14-14 Backstage at QVC Marine Field 001.jpg|Backstage :''Lady Gaga wears a jumpsuit by Dog Harajuku and a metal nose by Taro Hanabusa x Fangophilia. After Party at Ele Tokyo Club Arrival 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 003.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shoulder and chainmail by Dog, an aluminum sculpture by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi and a metal nose by Fangophilia. Inside 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 001.jpeg 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg Leaving 8-14-14 Leaving ELE Tokyo Club in Tokyo 005.jpg August 15 Instagram Twitter Leaving a Pet Shop in Tokyo 8-15-14 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 8-15-14 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 001.jpeg 8-15-14 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 002.jpeg :''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Dog Harajuku and sunglasses by MCM (mod. 709, from '''Vintage Frames Company').'' Leaving Haneda International Airport in Tokyo 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 003.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Kansai Yamamoto, shoes by Jeffrey Campbell and sunglasses by MCM. Arriving at Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 001.jpg 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Wilson PK, boots by Saint Laurent and a handbag by Hermès. At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 8-15-14 At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shorts by Cross Colours and a jacket by MCM. August 16 Instagram Twitter Piercing Shop in Apgujeong-dong 8-16-14 Out in Seoul 001.jpg 8-16-14 Out in Seoul 002.jpg 8-16-14 Out and about in Seoul 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Dog Harajuku, choker by Christian Dada and sunglasses by Casanova. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Olympic Stadium 8-16-14 Backstage at Olympic Stadium in Seoul 001.jpeg|Backstage August 17 Instagram Twitter Arriving at Perth Airport 8-17-14 At Perth Airport 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an "Expeditions" outfit by HOMIC (Spring 2015 Collection), sunglasses by MCM and heels by Pleaser. Crown Metropol Hotel in Perth Outside 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 001.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 002.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 004.jpg Arrival 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 003.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at Crown Metropol Hotel in Perth 002.jpg Fox 101.9: Fifi & Dave - Best Bits: Gaga's Message to her fans August 18 Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter August 19 Instagram Twitter August 20 Leaving Hotel in Perth 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a sleeveless body and shorts by Dog, a choker by Christian Dada, a vintage sunglasses by Christian Lacroix and heels by Pleaser. WS FM 101.7 Pure Gold Interview (w/ Jonesy & Amanda) Arriving at Perth Arena 8-20-14 Arriving at Perth Arena 001.jpg Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Perth Arena 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 001.jpg|Backstage 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 002.jpg 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 003.jpg Leaving Perth Arena 8-20-14 Out in Perth 001.jpg August 21 Instagram Twitter Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Perth 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 001.jpg 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 002.jpg 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by Hi Tek Alexander, a handbag by Hermès and heels by Azzedine Alaïa. Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 8-21-14 Arriving At Her Hotel In Melbourne Australia 001.jpg 8-21-14 Arriving At Her Hotel In Melbourne Australia 002.jpg August 22 Instagram Twitter Leaving Hotel in Melbourrne 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 003.jpg Arriving at Naked For Satan Restobar in Melbourne 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 003.JPG 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Alexander Hi Tek, a choker by Christian Dada, and shoes by Azzedine AlaÏa. At Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 8-22-14 At Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 001.jpg Leaving the Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 8-22-14 Leaving the Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 001.jpg Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg August 23 Instagram Twitter Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 8-23-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg Arriving at Rod Laver Arena 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena 8-23-14 Backstage at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|Backstage Leaving the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 8-23-14 Leaving the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-23-14 Leaving the Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg At Cherry Bar in Melbourne 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 003.jpg 8-23-14 After party in Melbourne 001.jpg Leaving the Cherry Bar in Melbourne 8-23-14 Leaving the Cherry Bar in Melbourne 001.jpg August 24 Instagram Twitter :"Coolin' With My Youngs #dontBeFuckinWithMyYoungs http://instagram.com/p/sFQ7f7JFLZ/ ''" :"''Listening to KeeF relaxing in my room, you Aussies were killin it tonight I ������������you http://instagram.com/p/sFem5epFBl/ ''" :"@OffTo_theRaces it's both interesting how both share in rising one is a birth another a fateful return''" :"I am also yelling expletives at how delicious the tacos are from outside the arena. Diabolically Delicious Mexican" Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 8-24-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena 8-24-14 Backstage at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|Backstage 8-24-14 Backstage at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 8-24-14 Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-24-14 Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG August 25 Instagram Twitter :"Today @itstonybennett & me preview another cut from our jazz album 'Cheek To Cheek' during @espn coverage of the US open. ����" :"1931 Duke Ellington Jazz Classic 'It Don't Mean A Thing' (If It Ain't Got That Swing) �������� lyrics By Irving Mills #CheekToCheek #TonyGaga" Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG At Werribee Open Range Zoo in Victoria 8-25-14 At Werribee Open Range Zoo in Victoria 001.jpg Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 003.jpg August 26 Instagram Twitter Boarding a Jet in Melbourne 8-26-14 Boarding a Jet in Melbourne 001.JPG artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre 8-26-14 Backstage at Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boonball 001.jpg|Backstage Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boonball 8-26-14 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre in Boondall 001.jpeg August 27 Instagram Twitter Arriving at Sydney International Airport 8-27-14 Arriving at Sydney International Airport 001.jpg Queen + Adam Lambert: Once in a Lifetime Tour Inside 8-27-14 At Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg Performance :'Set list: #"Another One Bites the Dust" 8-27-14 At the Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpeg RTVGBH.png 8-27-14 Queen Concert at Allphones Arena in Sydney 002.jpeg 8-27-14 Queen Concert at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg Arriving at Hotel in Sydney 8-27-14 Arriving Hotel in Sydney 001.JPG 8-27-14 Arriving Hotel in Sydney 002.JPG 8-27-14 Arriving Hotel in Sydney 003.JPG August 28 Instagram Twitter :"@mallorybudesa I mean what else would u watch it's the best" :"@Lexiesus truth" August 29 Twitter August 30 Instagram :"Time for a meet n greet with my #AussieMonsterAngels You are all so damn sweet!" 8-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena 8-30-14 Backstage at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg|Backstage Arriving at Hotel in Sydney 8-30-14 Arriving at Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg August 31 AMI Live - Dubai Promo Video 8-0-14 ARABT Promo - AMI Live, Dubai 001.jpg Message for Israel 8-0-14 Message for Israel 001.jpg Message for Greece 8-0-14 ARABT in Greece 001.jpg Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena 8-31-14 Backstage at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg|Backstage Arriving at Hotel in Sydney 8-31-14 Arriving at Hotel in Sydney 001.jpg Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion